It's Not Your Fault
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Ricky's depressed about his ex-girlfriend again and feels like his world is destoyed. Luckily for him, a very trusted friend comes along to cheer him up. Ricky/Norton fluffy slash. :p I had a very flufftastic moodset to write this. :D


_She's gone...forever._

Ricky's soft cries only echoed in his head over and over again as the same thing processed time and time again. _She's no longer my girl...._ There was nothing worse than the bitter feeling of heartbreak. The girl of Ricky's dreams left him and it was his fault.

Upon entering the Auto Shop area at Bullworth Academy, Norton Williams strode inside, silently whistling to himself. As he reached the point of being about ten feet away from the entrance to Shop class, he spotted a very melancholy Ricky Pucino, desperately sobbing to himself. Norton just sighed and walked over to his friend. Ricky almost always had a reason to be upset, so why not now on such a glorious day?

"Yo, Ricky...what's wrong with you?". The crying boy just looked up at his friend. Norton couldn't help but wince at the sight he saw. Ricky's mug was pale like a ghost, his eyes were stained in bloodshot red with tears streaming downward like a madman and his hair was slightly messed up.

Pretty much, Ricky Pucino was, for a lack of a better word, an absolute mess. "Oh...hey Norton.....I'm...I'm fine....just leave me here.....alone.....forever..". Even though he didn't want it to show, Norton was very scared. Ricky was never THIS bad whenever he was in one of his "she left me boohoo" moods.

"Bullshit! Ricky, tell me right now...what's wrong with you?". Ricky stared at the ground as he replied with, "Nothing...". The stronger boy groaned as he took a seat next to the rather emotional Ricky Pucino. "Ricky...is this about your girlfriend?".

Ricky glanced at Norton, staring at him coldly. "She left me, remember? She ain't my girlfriend anymore...". Again, Norton sighed. It was all that was left in him to react to a situation like this.

He had to deal with these kind of problems all the time whenever he had first hit puberty. Not to mention, the time that seemed to last oh so long where he'd pretty much been forced by Peanut to help him comfort Johnny Vincent whenever he was in one of his "My queen's a slut" moods. That STILL gave him nightmares! He was just glad Johnny eventually told everybody that Lola never meant anything to him and he was now dating Peanut (which goes to show that ANYBODY is better than Lola Lombardi).

"I know, Ricky....and I'm sorry. But I can't do anything about it. It's not your fault". Ricky's "fuck you" look went into full effect at this. "What do you mean "I can't do anything about it"?! What do you mean it's NOT my fault?! It's all my fault and you can tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her!". Norton's eyes grew.

"You LOVE her?! What? Dude...man.....wanna know happened with the last greaser that claimed to "love" a broad?". Ricky looked away. "I know...I know....he's now gay. I know. Don't remind me". Norton chuckled and replied with, "That's gonna be you one day, son".

Ricky shot a glance at Norton and came back with, "Fuck you, Norton! I'm not coming out of the closet as a fag!". Norton's chuckles just continued. "Yeah uh huh, sure........that's what you're sayin' now. But just wait....and a few months you're gonna be askin' Vance out". Ricky spat at the older boy and came back with, "Fuck you!".

He missed his target. "Whoa, your aiming sucks, dude". Ricky looked down. "Yeah....don't remind me".

Norton scooted closer to Ricky at this point, heart beating at an instant. "Hey Ricky?". The sullen Ricky Pucino looked at Norton and asked, "What?". "What if, by chance, you DID come out as a fag......what would be my chances of getting with you?".

Ricky's eyes widened as he replied with, "Uh...uh.....um....good..?". Norton smiled as he wrapped his strong arm around the smaller boy. "In that case.....how would you like to be my man?". Ricky just smiled as he scooted closer.

"I'd love to".

---------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this small bit of fluff! :)


End file.
